super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
UltraGrenburr12678(Atlanta Crew)
UltraGrenburr12678 (Simply called Grenburr, Gren, Grenitor or even GlennBlurr by his crewmates), is starship Atlanta's one and only janitor. He also runs errands for the other crew members when they order him to, like getting their equipment for them. History A normal robot looking for a job, he found a vacancy on the Atlanta, though the place was no better than a janitor. Not much is known about his life prior to that. Appearance Robot A generic looking robot with a plain grey metalic body. He also has some red lines and patterns around his body. He also has a mop head in the back of his head. Ultra A rather stereotypical red Ultra. His body is mostly red with silver markings forming an upside down V on his chest, with silver hands and feet. Personality Grenburr is quiet most of the time. He also seems to be indifferent towards anything that doesn't concern him or his crewmates. Despite that, he cares for his friends' health and safety. His hobby is stargazing and looking out the window in general. He is apparently searching for the meaning of life. Grenburr seems to be immune to verbal insults of any sort. He sometimes thinks of things that other robots probably would not think of, and end up depressing himself. An example would be the relativity of existance itself. He can be excessively violent when angered. Body Features *Armour: The silver parts of his body is lightweight armour. Seems unusual and very slightly radiates Specium, though not in an amount to have any effect on his crewmates. *Space Navigate Deflector: A small crest on his forehead. It seems to help him sense things. *Odd Spark: A very odd, one-of-a-kind Spark that naturally produces Ultra Engen and Specium in minute quantities. It is unknown if the energy it produces increases with repeated usage. Equipment *Cleaning Supplies: Why are you reading this sentence? Abilities Robot *Hit: He hits things with his cleaning supplies. He's surprisingly good at it. *Sneak: He's good at sneaking around. He's so good at it that he seems to teleport around the Atlanta at times, while he's off shift. He sometimes creeps up on his crewmates in the lounge without them noticing, though most of the time it is unintentional. Only Stephan knows exactly where he is at any given time. *Water Dispensers: He can shoot high pressure volumes of water. Enough to knock down a human, but not enough to do anything to a Mechanoid. *Alternate Mode: Grenburr transforms into a high powered industrial...mop. *Glare: Grenburr glares into your soul...just kidding. He silently glares at others in the eyes until they go away. Only used on people he finds annoying. *Superstrength: Grenburr, at times, gains superstrength, especially when he's distressed. It is theorized by Dr. Hoshino that the source of this power comes from the odd Spark he has within him. *Specium Ray: The very famous Specium Ray from the Ultra Series, his version is a lot weaker, but can still destroy a few types of robots, especially if their armour is weak. It is also theorized by Dr. Hoshino that he is able to perform this because of his unique Spark. *Self-Destruct: His Spark releases so much energy that it produces a large explosion. Can destroy large robots. *.gif-ing: He makes some things he sees into .gif files...somehow... Ultra *Basic Ultra Abilities: Very basic and standard abilities such as flight, Specium Ray, Ultra Slash, etc. Trivia *Him getting called Grenitor or GlennBlurr is a reference to Clee26 (user) and Muhammad Amir (user) respectively calling him that in the Live!Chat. *Captain SolZen doesn't actually know why he hired Grenburr in the first place as the Atlanta is advanced enough to clean itself, thus changing Grenburr's main duty to...something of a slave (not that they would actually admit that). *He is suspected of being Lord Shiny's scout, which is totally untrue. *He somehow knows of The Ultimate Weapon's existence even though it had supposedly faded from history. *He was supposed to resemble a robotic version of the original Ultraman ('ULTRA'Grenburr12678...)until SolZen (user) decided to put a mop head at the back of his head. Please don't use the Ban Ray on me... *The Self-Destruct ability is based off the Ultra Dynamite. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Atlanta Category:Ultras